Talk:Rat's Nest
Untitled Sorry about updating this page, i am new and did not realise this would be a problem. But why is creating a page for a semi-announced level to collect the scraps of info that have been realeased any worse than the same thing that was done before Halo 3's realse for its built in multiplayer maps. Or was it simply the way in which it was done?Harryhatman 12:42, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :Seeing as the map's all but confirmed (Bungie themselves stated it, unless they were joking) - might as well start the article now and move it to the correct title when the map becomes available. --Coredesat 00:15, 1 November 2007 (UTC) High Charity? "the scariest map of all time. Dark, frightening and surprisingly enormous" The only thing I can think of that fits that description is the Flood infested high charity.--Darth Scott 16:48, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :It certainly makes sense, but why would there be mongooses (mongeese?) in High Charity? --Charles II 16:59, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :--'EDIT (to my comment)'-- wait, where does it mention a mongoose in the update? I don't see the word mongoose in the same paragraph as the prince of dorkness. why is this in the article (or am I just missing something? if so, sorry) I'm guessing the vehicles it mentions are ghosts, maybe a prowler/chopper, and possibly a wraith (if it is, indeed high charity). I'm going to take the mongoose bit out of the article for now --Charles II 16:59, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :--'Double EDIT'-- oops. the article linked to the wrong update. sorry. putting the mongoose thing back and adding link. --Charles II 17:06, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::A mongoose can be theoretically put on any map including the small ones like Epitaph(which can easily done in forge). I'm going to guess this map is probably about the same the Pit but it will have a few big rooms connected with a few large tunnels with lots smaller rooms and tunnels around them.--Darth Scott 00:17, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ... "Prince of D'o'''rkness"? Does it mean "Prince of D'a'rkness" That, I would understand... but why would anyone be afraid of something described with "dorkness" I turned out to be wrong. It would of been awesome to have a flood infested high charity map.Maybe they might in a future map pack--Darth Scott 19:28, 20 November 2007 (UTC) How is this JCPOD? SInce when is Rat's Nest the same thing as Prince of Dorkness? -[[User:Azathoth|''theblackthrone]] (atthecenter) 20:54, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Can you link this quote? www.bungie.net top news article Right under the picture of Rats Nest --Ajax 013 21:40, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Rat Race Remake? Anybody think this is something of a remake of Rat Race? I haven't played it, but it sounds like it. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 22:19, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, it does sound like a remake simply judging by the name. I dont think Rat Race had vehicles though, and it was definitely a lot smaller, and was more circular in shape. This sounds very very familiar to the "roads" in Crow's Nest, and probably some other areas of the base. -- Dukester101 ''TALK'' 22:55, 20 November 2007 (UTC) ::Well, there is a chance it is an expanded Rat Race, much like Last Resort is an expanded Zanzibar. --Coredesat 02:21, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Overhaul I am overhauling the Halo 3 level pages, I am getting rid of "Tips and Tricks" and putting in its place Strategies. And remember that "fun" facts about the level is to go into the Trivia section, and game play tips on betterment of online play goes into Strategies, I will also add a Forge section on GOOD ideas on how to forge the map. Things that would belong there would be stuff like: "Adding more Trip Mines on Sandtrap can take some of the focus off vehicle combat." and "Adding Shield Doors in the walk ways on Guardian can help boost the need for tactics." H3 00:48, 24 June 2008 (UTC) What? "The actual base which Rat's Nest is a part of is blown up at on the level Crow's Nest."Almost all of the base is blown up in crowsnest, but we don't even know if this is the same base?? Who put this in the article? Spec-op sniper058 21:24, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Secret room It is said that a teleporter can not be spawned inside. Is that true? Me and my brother found the room long time ago before we knew about turret glitch and I think we spawned a teleporter inside trought the wall. Has someone tested it's really not possible? MS620 14:09, February 23, 2010 (UTC)